


POLYAMORY POWER

by CARLOSB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gore, Multi, Powerful Ginny Weasley, Powerful Harry, Powerful Ron Weasley, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Você foi avisado. Siga por sua conta e risco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARLOSB/pseuds/CARLOSB
Summary: Dois anos. Seus amigos queridos estiveram ausentes. Mas agora eles estão de volta. Belos e poderosos. Para Hermione Granger e prontos para destruir o lorde das Trevas. Como fizeram em vários outros universos





	1. RETORNO

Hermione imaginava que aquele seria o seu último dia de vida. Ou pelos menos seu último dia como uma bruxa livre. Dentro de poucas horas ela estaria morta ou pior. Presa em alguma masmorra servindo de escrava para algum bruxo das trevas pervertido.  
Um dos mais terríveis slytherins partidários dos comensais da morte, Theodore Nott, havia mais de uma vez, insinuado que ele teria um imenso prazer de ensinar a uma “sangue ruim” como ela o seu “verdadeiro lugar”. Hermione preferia a morte. Morreria lutando antes de se submeter à sanha de algum bruxo violador. Como as coisas haviam chegado a tal ponto?  
Nessas horas ela odiava Albus Dumbledore com todas as suas forças. Naquele dia fatídico, pouco antes do seu desaparecimento, para sua consternação, seu querido amigo Harry havia lhe confidenciado sua dúvida em relação à liderança do velho professor. Harry havia lhe dito que Dumbledore queria dar a inimigos implacáveis e cruéis um tratamento humano gentil. Tratamento que o jovem bruxo de olhos verdes julgava que aqueles bastardos não mereciam.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
DOIS E MEIO ANOS ATRÁS  
\- Nós vamos nos divertir com você, sua sangue ruim- havia lhe dito Crabe, um dos capangas de Draco Malfoy.  
\- Sim, vamos foder você em todos os seus buracos e depois vamos limpar a sua mente... Mas talvez a gente deixe algumas memórias agradáveis. Sangues ruins como você merecem pelo menos uma boa foda e nós sangue puros podemos oferecer isso – dissera-lhe o assustador Graham Montague, que havia desarmado Hermione e a arrastado para uma sala de aula vazia.  
Havia ali pelo menos seis slytherins e eles arrastaram a bruxa inteligente para uma sala de aula vazia. Hermione havia chutado, mordido e batido em cada um deles. Que, mesmo com algumas escoriações, pareciam se divertir com o desespero da jovem bruxa. Hermione nunca foi uma lutadora como Ginny ou Harry. Ou Ron. Ela achava que sua inteligência poderia livrá-la da maioria dos seus problemas, mas agora... Ela estava semidespida, a mercê de bruxos que a odiavam e que fariam dela o que quisessem. Nunca havia se sentido tão desamparada em toda a sua vida.  
Maldita hora em que havia menosprezado o perigo de ficar até tarde estudando na biblioteca! Seus amigos a haviam alertado. Alguns slytherins vinham se comportando pior do que Draco Malfoy nos anos anteriores. O próprio garoto loiro parecia não aprovar a crueldade excessiva dos seus colegas de sala. Malfoy era insultuoso e arrogante, mas nunca havia recorrido à violência.  
\- Você até que tem um belo corpo, sua puta sangue ruim - dissera um dos seus captores, um bruxo alto e mal encarado, que Hermione nem mesmo sabia o nome – Oh, a princesinha sangue-ruim está chorando...  
Naquele momento a porta da sala abriu-se com um estrondo. Harry e Ron, seus melhores amigos, seus salvadores, seus heróis, atacaram os sonserinos sem que eles tivessem ao menos tempo de se defender. A aura de poder que emanava de Harry Potter era algo que ela nunca tinha visto. E que nas noites solitárias dos últimos anos, sem seus amigos, ainda a aquecia e a tornava molhada e ofegante.  
Quatro integrantes da casa das serpentes foram mutilados. Dois tiveram seus maxilares quebrados por socos e pontapés desferidos por Ron. Hermione sabia que os meninos, nas férias, haviam praticado algum tipo de luta com o primo de Harry. Dudley havia estranhamente se tornado próximo do jovem bruxo no último ano, para o desespero dos seus pais insuportáveis. Mas, ver os amigos em ação era quase intoxicante. Sem falar na magia devastadora de seu amigo de olhos verdes.  
Ginny esperava por eles na entrada do banheiro dos prefeitos de Gryffindor. Hermione nunca havia se sentido tão protegida. A sua amiga ruiva conduziu-a até o banheiro das garotas, ajudou-a gentilmente a se livrar dos trapos que eram suas próprias roupas e cuidou magicamente dos ferimentos que os malditos slytherins haviam lhe infligido.  
Ginny confortou-a amorosamente enquanto sua amiga chorava e em choque como estava mal percebeu que a menina ruiva acariciava um dos seus seios ainda machucado por um aperto vicioso que Montague lhe dera. A carícia era apenas para ajudar a curar o hematoma e naquele momento nenhuma das duas bruxas havia se dado conta da carga erótica do contato.  
Tempos depois, quando seus amigos desapareceram, as mãos delicadas de Ginny e a noite arrebatadora que havia se seguido a ele aqueceria suas noites solitárias, quando Hermione ofegava de prazer e saudade.  
Naquela noite inesquecível, Ron, Ginny e Harry a acomodaram num sofá que Harry, com a sua magia cada vez mais impressionante, transformara numa grande cama. Hermione adormeceu entre os braços de Ron e de Harry. Mais tarde, ela imaginava que poucas horas depois, acordou com Ron a acariciando enquanto Harry e Ginny estavam em volta deles. Muito despertos. Com olhos ardentes de paixão como a bruxa de cabelos crespos nunca tinha visto.  
Foi inebriante. Hermione não sabia quando os meninos começaram a beijá-la. Ou quando Ginny começou a tocá-la. Era muito diferente do toque grosseiro dos malditos slytherins. Era amoroso. Era urgente. Era também transgressor e decididamente impróprio. Ali, afinal, estavam seus melhores amigos e a irmã de um deles. Mas a sua mente entorpecida queria apenas desfrutar do momento. Queria se sentir amada depois da quase violação que sofrera. Queria ser deles, queria os três só para ela naquela noite. Um sonho secreto – e proibido - que acalentara em suas proibias fantasia eróticas adolescentes.  
A parte racional do seu ser queria que Ginny parasse de tocá-la daquela forma. Hermione havia lido tudo sobre sexo, tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo dos muggles. Ela descobrira que os bruxos eram mais liberais em relação ao sexo. Que entre os adolescentes bruxos as “descobertas” do sexo eram consideradas normais, e os pais – principalmente as mães – ensinavam aos adolescentes a se precaver contra doenças ou gravidez indesejada, que graças a feitiços ou poções, eram muito raras no mundo mágico. Hermione fingia ignorar as escapadas nem tão discretas que suas colegas de quarto Lavander e Parvati realizavam na direção das camas umas das outras em várias noites. Em algumas noites ficava pensando se Harry e Rony não realizavam também as mesmas escapadas...  
\- Ahhh! – gemeu a bruxa adolescente quando o primeiro orgasmo da noite varreu o seu corpo. Seus meninos a beijavam enquanto os dedos delicados de Ginny acariciavam o seu clitóris sensível. Mas ali, em torno dela, estavam dois irmãos e seu melhor amigo! Nem todo o liberalismo do mundo bruxo seria assim tão tolerante. Era exatamente o aspecto proibido dos eventos inesperados da noite que a tronavam mais aquecida e excitada!  
Em algum momento suas roupas, na verdade uma velha camisa de Ron, haviam sido tiradas e sua pele formigava com os carinhos que não haviam abrandado mesmo depois do orgasmo. A sua amiga ruiva colocou dois dos seus dedos delicados na sua boca, que Hermione lambeu de maneira sôfrega, e passou a acariciar seu próprio sexo.  
Apenas de calcinhas a ruiva, de frente para Hermione na cama imensa, com as pernas abertas de maneira desinibida, brincava com a sua própria boceta, sorrindo atrevida e gemendo seu nome.  
Aquilo era tão errado! Por que ela não conseguia parar? Talvez fosse pelo fato dos garotos ainda a segurarem contra seus corpos fortes, ainda a beijarem com paixão e Hermione sentir sob suas roupas seus volumes entumecidos contra seu corpo virgem.  
Gemendo o nome de Hermione, Ginny estremeceu e fechou suas coxas jovens adoráveis em torno dos seus dedos. A ruiva havia atingido o clímax e sua amiga parecia adorável com seu rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos brilhantes. Seu rosto bonito e desafiador de adolescente rebelde.  
Ron e Harry, entretanto, continuavam focados nela, na sua amiga inteligente de cabelos castanhos, com suas carícias tão intensas que levaram Hermione a um segundo orgasmo, sem nem mesmo ter seu sexo tocado.  
Enlouquecida pelo prazer devastador, a jovem bruxa queria retribuir de alguma forma o que havia recebido. Ela passou a pressionar o volume dos seus meninos sobre as roupas, que rapidamente despareceram. Mágica?  
Hermione não perguntou. Não com dois rapazes saudáveis e excitados ao seu dispor.  
\- Mostre-me como! – sussurrou a bruxa para os dois adolescentes, que começaram a acariciar os próprios membros eretos.  
Deitada entre os dois, Hermione passou a mexer com eles. Seus gemidos mostrando que ela estava no caminho certo.  
\- Oh, Merlin! – exclamou Ginny na mesma posição, voltando a acariciar-se, massageando também um dos seus seios perfeitos, apertando seus mamilos salientes.  
Uma corrente mágica pareceu espalhar-se pelo ambiente quando Ginny chegou ao seu segundo orgasmo, no momento em que os dois meninos, simultaneamente ejacularam. Tomada por um frenesi inexplicável a jovem bruxa esfregou o sêmen que os amigos haviam jorrado em suas mãos pelo seu corpo, que foi lambido e beijado por Ginny, levando-a a outro orgasmo. E daquela vez Hermione gritou e agarrou-se aos três jovens bruxos.  
Fo a última lembrança da noite. A noite mais maravilhosa que Hermione havia desfrutado em sua jovem vida. E que, durante os próximos dois solitários anos a aqueceriam e confortariam nas noites frias.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Hermione julgou que seria a sua última refeição. Lá fora, Voldemort e os comensais da morte, além de gigantes, hordas de lobisomens e dementadores cercavam o castelo. A magia de Hogwarts manteria os monstros afastados ainda por algum tempo.  
A Professora Minerva McGonagall ordenou que a melhor refeição possível fosse servida pelos elfos domésticos. Muitos comiam sofregamente, Outros olhavam a comida quase com hostilidade. No dia anterior, um sonserino supostamente neutro – queria apenas salvar a própria pele, mas não era um entusiasta do Lorde das Trevas – teve a coragem de se oferecer para levar uma mensagem aos partidários de Voldemort, para que fosse oferecido um salvo conduto para os estudantes que não quisessem lutar, para sair do castelo.  
Pouco tempo depois da sua partida o corpo do garoto havia sido lançado contra a barreira protetora em torno do castelo totalmente mutilado. A resposta era óbvia. Voldemort estava disposto a matar todos. Ou quase.  
Minutos depois de o corpo ter sido descoberto, para horror dos estudantes e funcionários de Hogwarts, a voz horripilante e impiedosa do Lorde das Trevas foi ouvida.  
“A carcaça vil desse estudante patético que vocês acabaram de receber foi apenas um aviso. Ele veio a mim de maneira arrogante fazendo exigências, o que não admito, nem mesmo dos membros da nobre casa fundada por meu ilustre antepassado, Salazar Slytherin. Aqueles que prezam a própria vida saiam agora do castelo e se ajoelhem fora dessa barreira que foi erguida contra mim. Ela não sobreviverá muito tempo mesmo. Nem aqueles que se opõem ao Lorde Voldemort!”  
“Eu serei clemente com aqueles que aceitarem minha autoridade e minha liderança sem questionamentos nem exigência. Eu...”  
\- ORA, CALE A BOCA, TOMMY! VOCÊ ESTÁ PARECENDO UM VILÃO DE DESENHO ANIMADO!  
Hermione ficou rígida, Aquela voz... Não era possível!  
______________________________________________________________________  
DOIS ANOS E MEIO ATRÁS  
\- Você mutilou quatro estudantes, Potter!  
\- Acho que sim. Honestamente eu não contei.  
Risos.  
Lentamente Hermione acordou. Ela estava no dormitório dos meninos do quinto ano de Gryffindor. Não fazia a menor ideia de como havia chegado ali. Ela se lembrava apenas vagamente de adormecer no banheiro dos monitores e... A jovem bruxa corou com a lembrança.  
\- Potter, você se acha engaçado, não é mesmo?  
A voz era inegavelmente de Severus Snape. E ele não estava feliz.  
\- Não, não acho. Mas estou feliz que violadores de sua casa tenham ficado sem testículos...  
\- E um deles sem pinto – disse sarcasticamente Ginny Weasley.  
\- Isso é inaceitável – falou de maneira grave o Professor Dumbledore.  
\- Inaceitável é o adorável Professor Snape aqui proteger um bando de tarados pervertidos que atacam alunos de outras casas! – explodiu Ron Weasley.  
\- Sr. Weasley... – tentou argumentar Dumbledore.  
\- CHEGA!  
O grito foi de Harry. Sua magia explodiu janelas e estourou luminárias. Hermione vestiu-se com uma blusa de Ron e desceu até a sala comunal. A aura de poder que cercava seu amigo era impressionante. Severus e o professor Dumbledore olhavam estarrecidos.  
Sem temor algum, Ron e Ginny, entretanto, envolveram o menino moreno num abraço amoroso, procurando acalmá-lo.  
Durante um ou dois minutos Hermione permaneceu paralisada. Espantada e enciumada de seu melhor amigo se aconchegar carinhosamente nos braços do casal de irmãos.  
Parecia ter durado uma eternidade, mas foram apenas poucos segundos. Harry sentou-se num dos sofás, ladeado pelos ruivos, enquanto a impressionante magia do diretor restaurava os objetos quebrados na sala. Quando Harry voltou a falar, sua voz era baixa, mas firme. Um momento antes, ele olhou diretamente para o fim da escada que dava para o dormitório, lançando um sorriso simpático para Hermione.  
\- A sua liderança é péssima, Albus!  
\- Ora, seu fedelho arrogante... – ia dizendo Snape, mas um gesto de Harry, sem varinha, silenciou o chefe da casa Slytherin, cujos olhos arregalados, pareciam querer saltar das órbitas.  
\- Eu prefiro você quieto, Severus – afirmou Harry friamente – Estou farto dos seus insultos e da sua intolerância. Como eu ia dizendo, Albus, sua liderança é podre. Você deixa esse miserável insultar e humilhar os estudantes. Você quer tratar com humanidade assassinos fanáticos e estupradores. Você não achou necessário me dizer sobre a profecia, não é mesmo? Ou o fato que a alma podre de Voldemort reside em mim? Ou que essa podridão estava diminuindo meus poderes!  
\- Do que você está falando, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, finalmente conseguindo articular uma palavra.  
Quando seu amigo se voltou para ela, Hermione não viu nos seus olhos verdes a mesma hostilidade dirigida aos dois professores. Havia ali uma afeição inegável, mas também dor. Muita dor.  
______________________________________________________________________

\- AQUI QUEM FALA É HARRY POTTER. EU RESOLVI SILENCIAR MEU VELHO AMIGO VOLDIE. A VOZ DELE ESTAVA ME IRRITANDO. FIQUEM TRANQUILOS, ESTUDANTES E PROFESSORES DE HOGWARTS. ESSA CORJA DE BANDIDOS NÃO SOBREVIVERÁ PARA VER O PRÓXIMO NASCER DO SOL. NÓS TEMOS MATADO LORDES DAS TREVAS EM VÁRIAS DIMENSÕES DIFERENTES. ESSE NÃO DARÁ MUITO TRABALHO.  
Estupefação. Surpresa. Uma cacofonia de sons encheu o salão principal. Como se a voz impressionante de Harry Potter ecoando por todo o salão não fosse suficiente, num clarão de luz cegante, Harry em pessoa, ladeado por Ron e Ginny se materializaram entre as mesas das casas de Hogwarts.  
Não só em razão da aparição dramática, mas as três figuras eram a própria encarnação de força e poder. Todos se sentiram estranhamente seguros e esperançosos, mesmo sem saber ainda a razão para tanto.  
Hermione sempre os achou bonitos. Mas agora... Era difícil sequer descrevê-los! Ginny, Ron e Harry pareciam tão jovens quanto eram dois anos atrás, mas eram inegavelmente mais fortes e encorpados. Pareciam também ligeiramente perversos. Ou talvez fosse a roupa que vestiam. De couro, provavelmente de dragão, colada aos seus corpos esguios e musculosos.  
À bruxa de cabelos rebeldes não passou despercebido o olhar de cobiça que muitos jovens hormonais dispensavam aos amigos. E Hermione fervia de raiva. Como aqueles pervertidos poderiam deseja-los? Os três pertenciam a ela!  
Imediatamente ela corou com o pensamento. E o olhar que Ginny lançou em sua direção pareceu desnudá-la por completo, revelar toda a atração renovada que sentia pela amiga ruiva. Que continuava linda. Mais linda ainda, com os cabelos de fogo agora curtos, seus seios médios e firmes bem moldados na roupa negra justa.  
\- VAMOS DESCANSAR AGORA – a voz magicamente ampliada de Harry foi ouvida novamente por todo o salão. Havia nela uma autoridade e um sentido de poder que não admitia qualquer contestação. Seu amigo parecia ainda mais poderoso do que da última vez que a bruxa inteligente o havia visto. A aura de poder agora era quase palpável.  
E muito excitante. Apenas o tom da sua voz a deixava molhada. Que diabos! Hermione reprendeu-se interiormente. O que estava acontecendo com ela?  
Todos pareciam querer falar ou tocar os três amigos. Eles apenas acenaram indulgentes, tranquilizando a todos. Detiveram-se um pouco mais na mesa dos professores, falando algum tempo com uma surpresa Professora Minerva McGonagall e um aparentemente chocado Professor Filius Flitwick. Severus Snape nem mesmo parecia se mexer no lugar. O trio apenas lançou na sua direção um olhar, prontamente retribuído, do mais puro desprezo.  
Finalmente os três estavam junto dela. Hermione saiu do seu lugar à mesa da casa de Gryffindor para recebê-los. Os estudantes afastaram-se do caminho do trio, sabendo exatamente qual membro da casa dos leões os irmãos Wesley e Harry procuravam. Seus três queridos amigos não a abraçaram apenas. Eles a envolveram de maneira quase sufocante. Cada um deles a beijou no rosto e nos lábios. Mas os beijos, embora inocentes para a maioria dos presentes, mostravam uma fome e uma paixão que decididamente quase levaram Hermione a um orgasmo embaraçoso em pleno salão principal na frente de centenas de pessoas.  
\- Minha linda – sussurrou Ginny no seu ouvido – Nós nunca mais vamos deixa-la. Você é nossa. Eu posso sentir o cheiro do seu desejo. É quase tóxico.  
Hermione estremeceu envergonhada e tentou sair do abraço. Mas Ginny, com braços que pareciam ser feitos de aço, deteve a sua amiga. Seus amigos não apenas pareciam mais fortes. Eles eram mais fortes do que antes! E tudo que Hermione queria naquele momento era se submeter a eles.  
O mundo parecia ter parado. Só havia aqueles braços maciços em volta da jovem bruxa. No salão todos apenas assistiam a interação dos quatro. De alguma forma três pares de mãos estavam em torno dela, Ron e Harry em seus lados e Ginny de frente abraçando-a. Seus seios adoráveis roçando deliciosamente no seios mais amplos de Hermione.  
A saudade, o desejo, o constrangimento, a tensão, todos os sentimentos explodiram ao mesmo tempo dentro do peito de Hermione Granger. Uma crise de choro varreu-a e a atingiu como um furacão. Ele começou a chorar convulsivamente. Provavelmente os braços fortes dos seus amigos eram a única coisa que a impedia de cair.  
O trio acenou para o salão e, surpreendentemente, todos se afastaram. Ginny a amparando, quase a carregando. Harry, surpreendentemente, acenou na direção de Colin Creevey, que olhava na direção do bruxo de olhos verdes com uma adoração que parecia ser ainda maior do que o período anterior ao sumiço do “Garoto que sobreviveu”.  
Luna rapidamente juntou-se a eles. A loira sonhadora abraçou carinhosamente Harry e os dois irmãos Weasley. Surpreendentemente ela beijou a boca de cada um deles, mas não foi apenas um beijo de amigos. Cada um dos três recebeu um beijo sensual, com a língua da menina loira seguindo o seu caminho.  
Por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade, Luna fitou Hermione nos olhos, ainda amparada pelo abraço firme de Ginny. Surpreendendo a bruxa de cabelos castanhos, a loira sonhadora a abraçou quase tão forte quanto a sua amiga ruiva a havia abraçado. E a beijou da mesma forma que havia beijado Harry, Ginny e Ron. Se seus amigos não recusaram o beijo da garota revenclaw, não seria a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts que recusaria.  
______________________________________________________________________

\- Onde estão os meninos? - perguntou Hermione.  
Os meninos, evidentemente, eram Harry e Ron. Entorpecida, Hermione descansava com a cabeça no ombro de Ginny no quarto destinado à monitora chefe, a própria Hermione. Dobby, o elfo doméstico que amava Harry, havia fornecido uma refeição às meninas. A monitora chefe estava tão drenada pelas súbitas emoções do dia e sentindo-se tão exausta que Ginny praticamente a havia alimentado, beijando-a carinhosamente entre os bocados de comida que a menina ruiva lhe dava na boca.  
\- Eu não sou um bebê, Ginny! – tentou protestar Hermione.  
\- Você não tem se alimentado direito, seu ciclo menstrual anda irregular e você está com anemia. O que é algo raríssimo no mundo mágico – retrucou a ruiva, praticando obrigando a garota mais velha a tomar mais uma colher da sopa deliciosa que fumegava numa terrina à sua frente.  
\- Como... Como você sabe? – questionou Hermione, espantada.  
\- Eu sei tudo sobre você, linda – afirmou Ginny despreocupadamente, aconchegando Hermione nos seus braços após a última colherada da sopa.  
\- Mas... – tentou discutir a bruxa de cabelos crespos.  
\- Shiii – acalmou-a Ginny – Nós vamos cuidar de você. Nós te amamos. Nós voltamos por todos os nossos amigos, mas principalmente por você. Matar lordes das trevas é o nosso trabalho.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
\- Como você entrou no banheiro dos monitores sem a senha? – Colin perguntou abismado.  
A um gesto de Harry a porta do banheiro dos monitores simplesmente se abriu, sendo o loiro baixinho puxado para dentro do aposento. A mão firme do moreno segurando a sua, fazia Colin ofegar, sua boca ficar seca e seu pênis extremamente duro. Poucas horas atrás o menino loiro achava que iria morrer ou ser escravizado por aqueles que odiavam os “sangues ruins” como ele e seu irmão. Agora ele estava no suntuoso banheiro dos monitores, acompanhado pelo seu ídolo, seu herói.  
Harry não parecia interessado em responder aos questionamentos sobre seu aparente poder sobre os feitiços do castelo.  
\- Harry, e os comensais da morte? – indagou o garoto loiro.  
\- A maioria não verá o próximo amanhecer – respondeu simplesmente o Escolhido, como se estivesse comentando sobre o clima ou dando o resultado de um jogo de quadribol.  
\- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – Colin perguntou um tanto tímido.  
\- Porque eu preciso de você. E você me deseja. Eu posso sentir isso em cada fibra do seu corpo, Colin.  
Dito isso, Harry puxou o garoto menor junto ao seu corpo e o beijou com paixão.  
Colin levou apenas alguns segundos para processar o fato de que seu ídolo o estava beijando. Estava carregando-o até um sofá de descanso, que a um gesto do garoto mais velho tornou-se uma cama confortável o suficiente para acomodar os dois amantes. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, o menino mais novo apenas gemia embriagado pela luxúria.  
\- O que você vai fazer comigo? – perguntou Colin timidamente, mas sabendo exatamente o que Harry faria com ele.  
\- O que você sempre quis, Colin. E o que eu preciso nesse momento, antes de matar aqueles malditos comensais da morte.  
Ainda tímido, Colin passou a mão pela virilha de Harry, ofegando ao sentir o volume impressionante, apertado dentro da calça de couro de dragão. Ele já havia brincado com alguns garotos antes, mas nunca tocara num pênis daquele tamanho. Ele nem mesmo havia sido penetrado, a não ser pelos próprios dedos quando se masturbava. Muitas vezes pensando em Harry.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
No quarto das garotas do sexto ano da casa de Ravenclaw, Ron beijava Luna com paixão. Luna foi acompanhado pelo ruivo até a Torre Ravenclaw e, surpreendendo a menina loira sonhadora, havia subido sem problemas as escadas em direção aos dormitórios femininos, e com um gesto de sua mão, sem varinha, havia selado a porta. A maioria dos alunos, ainda abismados pela surpreendente aparição dos Weasleys e de Harry, estava no refeitório ou na sala comunal.  
Ninguém ousara indagar Ron e sua amiga loira. Nem mesmo Luna havia indagado como o garoto Weasley havia invadido a sala comunal da casa das águias. Ou como ele havia escalado a escada sem que essa se tornasse lisa, fazendo-o escorregar. Ou selado a porta do dormitório.  
Luna nem mesmo questionou quando Ron a beijou de maneira faminta. Apenas respondeu com igual entusiasmo.  
\- Você e Harry desejam Hermione, mas estão com medo de machuca-la ou assustá-la, não é mesmo? – perguntou a garota ravenclaw, ainda ofegante do beijo, mas ainda repleta de sua sabedoria surpreendente.  
Ron olhou nos olhos da garota loira, ainda com o corpo da menina menor colado no dele. Com todos os poderes que ele, sua irmã e Harry obtiveram, a única pessoa que não conseguiam ler as emoções e os desejos era Luna. A mente e alma da loirinha possuíam uma lógica própria e particular, imune a qualquer “leitura”.  
\- Ela não vai ficar assustada e eu tenho certeza que vocês não vão machuca-la – declarou a garota – Mas eu fico feliz de você ter me escolhido. Eu quero ser possuída por você. Quero que você seja o meu primeiro...  
Dito isso, a garota abraçou-se possessivamente a Ron, ainda em pé, cruzando suas pernas em torno da sua cintura, sentindo a dureza do pênis do garoto contra a sua pélvis.  
\- Eu quero que você me possua de toas as formas, Ronald – sussurrou a garota no ouvido do ruivo – Você não precisa ter medo de me machucar.  
Quando os dois se estabeleceram na cama de Luna, a jovem bruxa deixou que a mão do garoto deslizasse para o seu sexo.  
\- Veja como eu estou molhada. Estou pronta para você. Aposto que você é grande.  
Sim, Ron era. Isso era algo que os garotos Weasleys gostavam de se gabar naquela tola brincadeira de machos adolescentes. Se bem que Harry era quase tão grande quanto ele. Mas o seu amigo moreno era mais grosso. Ron o havia sentido várias vezes. Mas não tantas vezes quanto havia possuído Harry. Enquanto o moreno possuía Gina e implorava para que Ron o fodesse com entusiasmo!  
Sim, eles haviam violado todas as normas morais! Foi o preço pago para obter o poder impressionante que tinham agora, por isso eram capazes de abater lordes das trevas em várias dimensões do multiverso.  
Mas isso ele não precisava contar agora, não quando a pequena loira estava debaixo dele, esfregando seu corpo conta seu corpo muito mais avantajado, implorando para que o ruivo a possuísse.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
\- Você não quer dormir, Hermione – afirmou Ginny no ouvido da amiga, arrepiando-a inteira – Você quer ser fodida e quer que eu te faça gozar!  
As palavras da ruiva a despertaram completamente. Hermione estava quase dormindo nos braços de sua amiga ruiva. Ela havia sido alimentada e embalada como se fosse um bebê. E o pior é que Hermione adorava ter alguém que cuidasse dela. Que a amasse.  
Ginny tirou sua roupa, deitando-se sobre a garota de cabelos castanhos e beijando-a. Em algum momento que Hermione não soube precisar, Ginny também estava nua. Quando a garota mais velha abriu os olhos, mal se recuperando do beijo, que quase lhe provocara um orgasmo, viu que sua amiga olhava para ela com aqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Era como se a ruiva pudesse enxergar até sua alma. Na verdade ela podia ver além disso. O corpo adorável da ruiva, que agora era mais rígido e muito mais musculoso do que o dela, parecia envolver a bruxa mais inteligente do seu ano de uma maneira que a deixava indefesa e sob o controle da outra menina.  
\- Você quer ver meu corpo, não é, Hermione? – perguntou Ginny. Ela poderia ler seus pensamentos?  
\- Sim – ofegou Hermione.  
Ginny levantou-se e se afastou um pouco da cama onde estavam, levantando-se e sem qualquer varinha iluminou o seu corpo para que sua amante a visse. Ginny era linda!  
Na verdade Hermione sempre achou que sua amiga era bonita. Mas gora... Não havia nada de errado com ela! A ruiva, que era pequena e magra, havia crescido e ficado mais encorpada e decididamente crescido em todos os lugares certos. Suas pernas eram mais esbeltas do que nunca, eu seios médios eram firmes e bonitos, com deliciosos mamilos rosados, sua barriga era plana e seu sexo era agradavelmente sem pelos.  
Hermione não podia deixar de se sentir desajeitada perto da ruiva.  
\- Você é linda, Hermione – Ginny afirmou cortando seus pensamentos e mais uma vez parecendo ser capaz de lê-los – Eu vou provar o quanto acho você bonita e desejável.  
Mais uma vez a ruiva deitou-se sobre o corpo de Hermione, beijando-a novamente com sofreguidão, sua língua violando a boca da garota mais velha. Mas a ruiva não parou. Ela beijou o pescoço da sua amante, seus seios, demorando-se nos mamilos escuros que estavam rígidos em razão de sua excitação.  
Em algum momento a bruxa de cabelos crespos havia separado suas pernas e sua amiga estava entre elas, seu sexo depilado tocando a púbis de Hermione com poucos pelos, fazendo a bruxa virgem gemer e quase chorar de prazer.  
Então, inesperadamente, Hermione arqueou seu corpo em direção à sua amante e atingiu o orgasmo, abraçando-se ao corpo de Ginny desesperadamente, gritando seu nome.  
Sua amiga/amante segurou-a firmemente, esperando que o frenesi do clímax diminuísse, beijando-a novamente quando a menina mais velha achou que já poderia respirar.  
\- Não pense que terminou, Hermione – disse a ruiva no seu ouvido – Eu ainda não senti o seu gosto. Sua boceta está tão molhada para mim...  
_______________________________________________________________________

\- Oh, Harry! – gritava Colin, com as pernas abertas, seu corpo pequeno e delicado segurando-se em Harry enquanto o moreno o penetrava. As pernas do menino loiro em torno da cintura de Harry como se fosse uma garota fodida implacavelmente pelo seu amante.  
Harry realizou um feitiço (sempre sem varinha, para o crescente espanto de Colin!), limpando e lubrificando sua passagem anal, colocando dois e depois três dedos calejados no seu interior, levando o garoto ruivo ao primeiro orgasmo que teve em sua vida sem ter seu pênis tocado.  
Seu amante pareceu não se importar. Com um novo feitiço sem usar palavras ou varinhas, ele despareceu o sêmen do garoto mais novo de sua barriga e passou a lambê-lo, no peito, no mamilo, finalmente colocando o pênis do garoto menor, temporariamente flácido, na boca.  
Perto do pênis avantajado de Harry o dele era de o tamanho de o de uma criança. Pensando bem, o tamanho do seu corpo era o de uma criança perto do corpo do seu herói. Mas Colin achava perversamente que era o tamanho ideal para ser dominado e fodido por Harry.  
Ele não precisou esperar muito.  
O moreno também havia feito alguma coisa com o próprio pênis, que se encontrava liso e escorregadio. Antes de dedilhar e penetrar Colin, Harry o lambeu. Sim, o moreno lambeu sua bunda! Nem em suas fantasias masturbatórias mais pervertidas ele se imaginou lambido por Harry Potter. Ele estava pronto para fazer o que Harry quisesse, mesmo temendo que aquele falo o partisse em dois!  
Quando foi finalmente penetrado já estava duro de novo. Seu pênis esfregando-se contra a barriga musculosa de Harry enquanto o moreno fodia-o com força. Sim, ele estava sendo fodido por Harry! E nem havia doído tanto como Colin imaginou a princípio que doeria. O prazer era tão insano que Colin começou a se mover em direção a Harry, abraçando-o e beijando-o desesperadamente. Gritando seu nome.  
Num impulso poderoso, o pênis do bruxo moreno pareceu tocar alguma coisa dentro do garoto loiro que ele nem sabia que existia.  
\- É sua próstata, Colin – sussurrou Harry , acariciando os mamilos rosados e sensíveis do menino menor – Você vai vir de novo para mim sem que eu te toque, querido. Só aí eu vou gozar dentro de você, vou enchê-lo de uma maneira que você nunca mais vai querer brincar com aqueles meninos bobos da sua idade. Venha agora, Colin! Goza pra mim...  
Num grito estrangulado, Colin atingiu o orgasmo pela segunda vez. Enquanto gozava contra o abdômen do seu ídolo, o loiro sentiu que algo crescia dentro dele. Harry estava ejaculando no seu interior e Colin abraçou o seu amante, não querendo perder nada dele.  
Em algum momento o garoto loiro deve ter perdido os sentidos. Pois quando abriu os olhos de novo, Harry o abraçava e o acariciava gentilmente.  
\- Durma um pouco, querido – disse o moreno gentilmente. – Quando você acordar novamente não haverá senhor das trevas para ameaça-lo.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Luna atingiu o orgasmo pela terceira vez. Ron parecia insaciável. Bom, ele era insaciável!  
Após Ron penetrá-la de maneira gentil, mas decidida, fazendo a garota loira gozar em poucos minutos, gritando e chamando seu nome, o ruivo lançou sobre ela alguns feitiços, de limpeza, banindo os resquícios rubros de sua virgindade e limpando-a com um pano úmido e alguns feitiços, que tornaram Luna prontamente excitada e disponível para uma nova foda, dessa vez com o ruivo possuindo-a por trás, como Luna viu uma vez numa revista pornográfica trouxa que uns meninos deixaram na sala comunal.  
Luna gozou aos berros. Parecia que o pênis comprido do ruivo atingia o seu cérebro. Mas ele não parou. Fazendo outro feitiço, que Luna tinha certeza de ser um feitiço contra conceptivo e banindo de uma maneira quase milagrosa uma dor que ameaçava se instalar entre suas pernas, Ron deitou-se sobre ela, dessa vez fazendo amor lentamente, falando palavras doces ao seu ouvido.  
\- Você fode o Harry assim? – perguntou Luna, excitada com a visão imaginária dos dois meninos lindos fazendo sexo.  
\- Não... – respondeu o ruivo ofegando – Harry gosta mais áspero. Ginny também.  
A afirmação do ruivo de alguma maneira não a surpreendeu. Seja lá o que os três grifinórios enfrentaram, era óbvio que algo havia acontecido para liga-los de alguma maneira. Muito pelo contrário! A imagem de Ron, Harry e Ginny, nus e excitados, conduziu a menina loira a um novo orgasmo.  
\- Oh, Ron! – ela gritou  
\- O que você quer, Luna? – perguntou o ruivo, ainda dentro dela – O que eu ainda posso fazer por você?  
\- Eu quero que você venha na minha boca – declarou a loira sem nenhum pudor. Uma vez ela observou secretamente um garoto Slytherin ejacular nos peitos de sua namorada próximo à entrada da Floresta Proibida. Ela sempre se perguntou como seria a sensação.  
Prontamente Ron saiu do seu interior. Surpreendendo-o, num movimento rápido, Luna colocou o pênis avantajado do ruivo na boca, não permitindo que ele fizesse sequer um feitiço de limpeza.  
\- Eu quero sentir o gosto da minha buceta – afirmou calmamente a garota ravenclaw – Venha pra mim Ron! – disse a loira antes de usar sua boca novamente e suas pequenas mãos no pênis de seu amante.  
E Ron veio! Luna não conseguiu recebe-lo inteiro na boca, mas ficou feliz em espalhar o gozo do ruivo pelo seu rosto e seus seios, nem mesmo estando consciente do feitiço de limpeza que Ron lançou sobre ela, enquanto a acariciava, beijava a sua testa e a deixava dormindo com um sorriso feliz.  
_______________________________________________________________________

\- Oh, Hermione!!!! – gritou Ginny, tendo Hermione entre suas pernas, lambendo de maneira faminta seu sexo.  
Hermione nunca havia feito aquilo. Apenas estava repetindo o que Ginny havia feito com ela, fazendo-a atingir o clímax duas vezes. E a bruxa de cabelos castanhos era uma aprendiz habilidosa!  
Quando lambia o seu clitóris a ruiva havia usado sua própria lubrificação para penetrar o seu ânus. Havia sido... Bem, Hermione não tinha palavras! Ela nunca poderia imaginar que outra garota pudesse lhe dar tanto prazer num lugar que ela nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tocado daquela forma.  
Agora ela imaginava que fosse sua obrigação devolver o prazer para Ginny.  
Tremendo e ofegando, Ginny finalmente atingiu o orgasmo, deixando Hermione orgulhosa de si mesma.  
Com uma força surpreendente a garota ruiva puxou Hermione para cima, agora colocando a garota mais velha entre suas pernas, ficando embaixo dela. Um novo beijo faminto tornou possível à ruiva sentir seu próprio gosto na boca de sua amante. Que não tinha a experiência de Harry ou Ron, mas seu entusiasmo era arrebatador!  
Ginny estava feliz de ter Hermione de novo. Esperava que a menina mais velha se tornasse sua esposa, sua amante, e claro, sua melhor amiga. Bem como de Harry e de Ron. Eles seriam uma família. Que chocaria, a ruiva sabia muito bem, o mundo mágico. Mas eles não voltaram para essa realidade para agradar o mundo mágico!  
Eles voltaram para transformá-lo e pobre dos idiotas que tentassem impedi-los!  
\- Dorme agora, linda – falou Ginny amorosamente para Hermione – Nós temos um lorde das trevas para destruir.


	2. O DESTRUIDOR DE MUNDOS

O DESTRUIDOR DE MUNDOS

1996  
Sirius estava morto. Havia uma profecia que dizia que ele, Harry Potter, um garoto de dezesseis anos deveria matar o Lorde Das Trevas, Voldemort, o bruxo mais terrível da história.  
Matar ou ser morto, como havia lhe dito Dumbledore. Harry Potter, um adolescente comum tinha o peso do mundo sobre os ombros.  
\- Você não é comum, Harry Potter – disse um homem estranho que aparentemente havia se materializado no quarto do rapaz de cabelos pretos.  
Harry, que havia saído para dar uma volta pela vizinhança, sobressaltou-se ao encontrar um estranho no seu quarto. O homem, de idade indefinida e aparência comum, estava sentado na cama do pequeno quarto na residência dos Durleys, seus pouco estimados parentes muggles.  
O susto poderia ser maior se Harry Potter não estivesse acostumado a incidências estranhas na sua jovem vida desde que havia descoberto, aos onze anos, que era um bruxo e era considerado um herói no mundo mágico.  
Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra o desconhecido ergueu a mão direita na altura do rosto do adolescente e antes que esse pudesse esboçar um gesto de defesa sua mente aparentemente enlouqueceu. Harry sentiu-se puxado por um vórtice de sensações estranhas e perturbadoras, até que uma escuridão benvinda envolveu-o num manto reconfortante.  
_____________________________________________________________________

A sensação de conforto continuava. Harry sentiu um corpo quente junto ao dele. Aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência. Ele estava gelado! Seus membros rígidos por causa do frio. Felizmente um corpo agarrado a ele o aquecia. Na verdade pareciam dois corpos!  
Ao abrir os olhos ele se deparou com os olhos cor de chocolate de Ginny Weasley que fitava a face de Harry com uma preocupação e com um carinho que o jovem bruxo nunca pensou que veria em qualquer lugar. Então, inesperadamente, sem qualquer aviso, Ginny o beijou, colando seu corpo quente no corpo frio do garoto. Mas quem segurava suas costas?  
Harry sentiu lábios contra o seu pescoço e seu ombro. Lábios quentes. Uma língua impertinente sondava sua pele. Braços maciços pareciam sufoca-lo. Mas a sensação não era ruim. Muito pelo contrário. O que estava acontecendo?  
_____________________________________________________________________  
1998

Colin Creevey teve um vislumbre do seu amante já totalmente vestido com suas imponentes roupas de couro. Harry Potter era lindo! Apesar de toda atividade que teve na última hora, Colin não objetaria se o garoto mais velho o levasse novamente. E quantas vezes ele quisesse. Tudo bem, seu corpo talvez protestasse um pouco...  
Harry saiu do quarto com passos decididos. O menino loiro ouviu algumas palavras trocadas com alguém do lado de fora do aposento. Parecia Ron Weasley. As palavras eram sérias, como as de alguém que pretendia decidir o futuro do mundo mágico.  
Ainda confuso, sonolento e decididamente esgotado, apesar de seu corpo ainda arder por seu amante, Colin vislumbrou a imagem surpreendente de Ginny Weasley. A garota deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto e praticamente ordenou que ele dormisse.  
O menino loiro fechou os olhos, dormindo novamente e sonhando com Harry.  
_____________________________________________________________________

1996

\- Você pode me chamar de Fato. Eu tenho muitos nomes, mas eles não são importantes no momento. Você é importante, Harry Potter – afirmou o homem que apareceu no quarto de Harry quando esse estava finalmente acordado, ladeado pelos dois irmãos Weasleys – Você está se sentindo bastante drenado porque eu tirei de você um pedaço da alma de Voldemort.  
\- Você tirou o quê? – perguntou o garoto grifinório boquiaberto.  
Surpreendentemente Gina e Rony não pareciam espantados com a informação.  
\- Por que vocês não parecem surpresos? – indagou Harry aos dois irmãos.  
\- Acredite, Harry, nós ficamos surpresos e pasmos – afirmou Gina.  
\- Sim, e indignados com aquele velho manipulador chamado Alvo Dumbledore! – acrescentou Rony, parecendo realmente indignado;  
\- Mas tivemos quatro dias para processar a informação – falou casualmente a garota ruiva – Sim, Harry, você dormiu por quatro dias inteiros, embora nosso novo amigo aí tenha declarado que você dormiria o dobro – disse apontando par o tal “Fato”, nome que Harry achou absolutamente ridículo.  
\- Você é um bruxo muito poderoso, meu jovem – afirmou o homem do nome estranho – Provavelmente em todo o multiverso não há outro bruxo tão poderoso com a sua idade e nem com tanto potencial.  
\- Alguém pode me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo? E onde eu estou? – indagou o garoto olhando em volta do aposento amplo e espartano, que ostentava apenas a cama onde havia acordado na agradável companhia dos irmãos ruivos e algumas cadeiras sem adornos, como aquela na qual o “Senhor Fato” estava sentado confortavelmente.  
\- Você está no Domínio – respondeu o estranho – Um lugar afastado do multiverso. Um limbo, se você preferir chamar assim.  
\- Sim, nós também achamos o nome ridículo – afirmou Ginny de maneira sarcástica.  
\- Você nunca pensou num mundo diferente, Harry? – perguntou-lhe o homem mais velho, ignorando a menina ruiva – Um mundo onde decisões tomadas levaram a acontecimentos diferentes, onde você optou, por exemplo, por não ir ao Departamento de Mistérios?  
\- Sim, o tempo todo – respondeu Harry sombriamente – Sirius estaria vivo.  
\- Acontece que existem múltiplos universos onde cada decisão foi tomada na vida das pessoas de maneira diversa – continuou o estranho – E, antes que você faça a pergunta, em quase todos o universos seus pais morreram. Algumas coisas parecem acontecer em todas as realidades. E mesmo onde nós pudemos vislumbrar a existência dos seus pais, as consequências são piores ainda. Alguns chama isso de Destino, outros de Carma. Ninguém até hoje decifrou o mistério das várias realidades.  
\- Por que você está me contando isso – quis saber Harry – E quem é esse “nós” que você falou?  
\- Somos quase tão antigos quanto a realidade – respondeu o Fato, de maneira enigmática - Na verdade nós apenas existimos. Ao que parece, um grupo de seres muito poderosos nos atribuiu o poder de vigiar os vários universos. Nós raramente aparecemos para qualquer bruxo ou muggles de qualquer universo.  
\- E por que eu mereci essa honra duvidosa? – questionou o garoto moreno bastante irritado. Ele estava farto de ser sempre “brindado” com eventos estranhos.  
\- Foi o que nós perguntamos também – acrescentou Ron sombriamente – Estamos há dias fora de casa. Mamãe vai nos matar...  
\- Vocês não precisam se preocupar – declarou calmamente Fato – O tempo aqui não tem o menor significado. Eu posso fazer vocês retornarem ao seu universo segundos depois de tê-los abduzido.  
\- E por que nós fomos convocados? –perguntou Ginny. A garota ruiva sempre soube de alguma forma que Harry era especial. Seu Harry. Embora tivesse apenas quinze anos, Ginny sabia que amava Harry de todo o coração. Ela não se importaria de dividi-lo com seu irmão cabeça quente e com Hermione.  
\- Por que Harry Potter precisa de vocês – respondeu o homem mais velho tranquilamente – Eu estou disposto a oferecer a vocês o que poucos mortais, bruxos ou não, receberam ao longo da vida. Um poder que os tornará quase invencíveis.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
1998  
\- ATENÇÃO TODOS! – uma voz foi ouvida em todo o castelo de Hogwarts – DENTRO EM BREVE NÓS VAMOS SAIR DA ESCOLA E DESTRUIR TODOS OS MALDITOS COMENSAIS DA MORTE, SEUS ALIADOS E DEMAIS FORÇAS DO MAL.  
Hermione acordou sobressaltada. A voz era inegavelmente de sua amiga Ginny.  
\- OS SLYTHERINS QUE ESTÃO EM HOGWARTS, APRESENTEM-SE AGORA, NESSE MOMENTO, NO GRANDE SALÃO. NÓS RETIRAREMOS A MARCA NEGRA DAQUELES QUE NOS JURAREM LEALDADE. OS DEMAIS SOFRERÃO AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS. NÓS NÃO FAREMOS PRISIONEIROS.  
Luna estremeceu no seu leito e sentiu-se estranhamente excitada, apesar das atividades com seu amante. A voz da segunda mensagem era inegavelmente de Ron. A garota loira sonhadora lamentou por um momento que o ruivo, que a havia desvirginado e lhe dera tanto prazer, amasse Hermione e Harry. Hum... Mas a menina loira não acreditava mesmo em monogamia. Ela esperava que seus amigos também não acreditassem!  
Indiferente ao burburinho no castelo, Luna, vestindo apenas um manto fino que não deixava muito à imaginação, atravessou em passos rápidos a escola a partir da Torre Ravenclaw até o alojamento dos prefeitos. Lá, Hermione, ainda nua, dividia- se entre a vontade de misturar-se à balbúrdia geral ou esperar por seus amigos,  
Luna entrou naquele momento, aparentemente sem precisar usar a senha do aposento. A menina loira inesperadamente dirigiu-se até a cama e abraçou carinhosamente Hermione, afagando e beijando seus cabelos.  
\- Shiii – acalmou-a a Ravenclaw – Eles virão para nós. Vamos esperar.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Vários slytherins ofegavam de dor. O cheiro acre de carne queimada espalhando-se pelo grande salão. Alguns que imploraram pela mercê dos três jovens tiveram suas marcas negras extraídas. Não sem muita dor. Dentre os que imploraram por ter sua marca negra retirada estavam Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini.  
Mas outros membros da casa da serpente estavam prontos para o confronto, cercando de maneira intimidadora os três gryffindors.  
\- Oh, parece que os seus testículos foram restaurados – disse Harry casualmente, olhando com desprezo na direção de Teo Nott.  
O próprio Harry o havia emasculado quando o bruxo desprezível havia tentado violentar Hermione dois anos atrás. Vários slytherins estavam naquele momento no salão. Em volta, mas longe o suficiente, afastados por Ginny e Ron os estudantes das demais casas espreitavam. A um gesto dos dois ruivos uma barreira intransponível se erguera, separando os membros da casa verde e prata dos demais estudantes e professores.  
\- Não pense que vai me mutilar de novo, Potter – começou a dizer Theodore Nott, sacando a varinha.  
Mal o sonserino realizou o gesto, entretanto, ele congelou. Apenas os olhos frios do jovem comensal da morte se moviam, arregalados ao ver que Harry caminhava em sua direção. Outros, que haviam sacado as respectivas varinhas também estavam petrificados. A poucos passos deles, a voz ampliada do Gryffindor anunciou:  
\- AQUI NESSE SALÃO EU SEI QUE ESTÃO SLYTHERINS INOCENTES, CUJAS FAMÍLIAS FORAM OBRIGADAS A ADERIR AO LUNÁTICO VOLDEMORT – vários professores e estudantes estremeceram à menção do nome. Alguns ainda mais chocados com a maneira debochada que Harry usou para nomear o mais terrível bruxo das trevas que se tinha notícia - SIM, VOLDIE, LUNÁTICO! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO NESSE MOMENTO! – disse de maneira imperiosa o bruxo moreno.  
Na orla da Floresta Proibida os comensais da morte estavam abismados com o discurso de Potter que ouviam a partir do castelo. Não era possível que o garoto que todos julgavam mortos tivesse tanta confiança! Ele estaria louco?  
Algumas das alcateias de lobisomens haviam fugido horas atrás. A eles havia sido prometido um banquete humano após a carnificina na escola da qual esperavam obter os restos, as migalhas.  
Uma barreira de tom púrpura separava naquele momento os ao menos mil comensais da morte de toda a Europa do castelo, isolando-os na Floresta Proibida.  
A escória mágica havia sido chamada para o que deveria ser o triunfo supremo do Lorde das Trevas. Todos queriam um pedaço da ação e estavam sedentos de sangue. De maneira literal e figurada. Havia mercenários, aventureiros bruxos de sangue puro e mestiços que odiavam trouxas, além de vampiros e gigantes, muitos deles de duvidosa lealdade à causa insana de Voldemort, mas entusiasmados com a perspectiva de saquear, matar e violar. A excitação doentia de alguns era palpável.  
Mas algo parecia ter dado deveras errado naquele momento. Nas últimas horas muitos nem mesmo puderam fugir, como centenas de lobisomens haviam feito ao ouvir o primeiro comunicado de Potter. A barreira fantasmagórica que os separava de Hogwarts também os impedia de aparatar para longe ou simplesmente fugir correndo para a vila de Hogsmeade ou para as profundezas da floresta. Estavam presos!  
Inesperadamente os predadores pareciam ter se transformado em presas.  
No salão principal, Harry gritou para os alunos que espreitavam a cena dos slytherins congelados.  
\- EU QUERO TODOS OS ALUNOS ABAIXO DO SEXTO ANO DE VOLTA AOS SEUS DORMITÓRIOS. VOCÊS SÃO JOVENS DEMAIS PARA PRESENCIAR O QUE VAI OCORRER AQUI!  
A maioria nem pensou em desobedecer.  
\- Potter, pare imediatamente com esse espetáculo grotesco! – repreendeu-o o professor Severus Snape  
\- Cale-se, Snape! – disseram os dois irmãos Weasleys ao mesmo tempo. O professor de poções foi arremessado a vários metros de distância, caindo desacordado.  
\- Potter, Weasleys... – tentou repreendê-los a Professora Minerva McGonagall.  
\- Eu vou cuidar de Severus mais tarde, professora – disse gentilmente Harry para a matrona que admirava - Mas vocês todos queriam trilhar o caminho de Dumbledore. Esse caminho custou a sua vida. Eu vi nos vários universos para onde isso nos levou. Mundos inteiros destruídos. O próprio Dumbledore morto nesse e em quase todos os universos. Aqui só haverá uma carnificina. A dos fanáticos, assassinos, torturadores e violadores!  
Ampliando novamente a própria voz, Harry decretou:  
\- ISSO SOA FAMILIAR, NOTT? CRABE, GOYLE? ARRANCAR O SEU PINTO NÃO SERÁ O BASTANTE DESSA VEZ, PETERSON!  
As palavras foram ditas em frente a um slytherin loiro encorpado. Um dos membros da gangue que tentou brutalizar sua amiga mais querida. O sangue do jovem ferveu ao imaginar que esses monstros adolescentes ainda permaneceram na escola após a sua abdução e dos irmão Weasleys. Se Albus Dumbledore não estivesse morto, certamente Harry o mataria por isso.  
Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e outros slytherins que não eram favoráveis a violências, torturas e estupros a “sagues-ruins” e traidores do sangue simplesmente levantaram as mãos em sinal de rendição. Zabini e Malfoy ainda tontos de dor por terem a marca negra extirpada. Eram os membros da casa da serpente que eram orgulhosos puros-sangues, mas que haviam há muito tempo se afastado dos extremistas partidários do Lorde das Trevas. Mesmo que alguns, contra a vontade, carregassem, como Malfoy, a marca negra.  
Nove slytherins do quarto ao sétimo ano, entretanto, continuaram petrificados. Havia ainda, fazendo-lhes companhia, três ravenclaws, um sextanista da casa Gryffindor e um setimoanista de Hufflepuff.  
Quase sibilando, Harry Potter sentenciou:  
\- O QUE DAREI A VOCÊS É MUITO MENOS DO QUE MERECEM. MUITO MENOS DO QUE O SOFRIMENTO QUE CAUSARAM A INOCENTES.  
\- Potter... – tentou intervir a Professora McGonagall.  
Foi com fascínio e horror, entretanto, que os alunos presentes no grande salão ouviram o grito dos jovens comensais da morte. Suas pernas e braços separaram-se do tronco. Seu sangue jorrou enquanto ainda gritavam, inacreditavelmente mantidos vivos, para ver o próprio corpo sendo despedaçado.  
A maioria dos estudantes ainda presentes fechou os olhos. O sangue estranhamente não os atingiu, como se o espetáculo grotesco se passasse em outro plano de existência. Alguns estudantes desmaiaram. Outros que testemunharam a carnificina simplesmente vomitaram. Minerva McGonagall colocou as mãos sobre a boca.  
Segundos depois, que se pareceram horas, os corpos sem vida dos jovens apoiadores de Voldemort estavam novamente inteiros, mas completamente sem vida. Todo o sangue jorrado havia desparecido. O fato dos jovens estarem mortos, contudo, provava que a crueldade suprema dos três gryffindors não havia sido uma mera ilusão. Uma expressão de horror inominável havia ficado impressa nas suas faces. O horror congelado em seus rostos sem vida como uma macabra máscara mortuária.  
Com um gesto de Harry os cadáveres desapareceram para se materializar em seguida entre os seguidores do lorde das Trevas na Floresta Proibida. Nos céus, acima deles, como um neon insano brilhante, letras amarelas fosforescentes, sombreadas de negro, cores da casa de Hufflepuff, ressaltavam o nome de Cedric Digory.  
Apenas Voldemort e alguns comensais da morte entenderam a referência, mas o corpo, agora petrificado dos jovens estudantes, fez a horda de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas mergulhar no mais puro estado de pânico. Vários largaram as varinhas e levantaram as mãos, como se fios invisíveis os estivessem manipulando.  
Voldemort ficou estático. Nunca havia visto tamanha demonstração de poder. O bruxo das trevas naquele momento sentiu uma coisa que só havia sentido antes em face da possibilidade de morrer. Voldemort sentiu medo.  
_____________________________________________________________________

1996  
\- Porque sua amiga Hermione não sobreviveria. Talvez vocês mesmos não sobrevivam – respondeu Fato tranquilamente quando os jovens perguntaram a razão de não ter Hermione se juntado a eles.  
\- Ela é a bruxa mais inteligente e habilidosa da escola – indignou-se Ron, defendendo a garota que não tão secretamente assim o ruivo amava.

\- Não se trata de habilidade mágica ou inteligência – respondeu o ser misterioso – Isso é importante, mas a sua amiga não tem o ódio, o fogo que eu vejo em vocês três. Não há nenhuma garantia que sobrevivam, mas vocês são a escolha mais certa em todo o multiverso. Na verdade Harry Potter é a escolha. Mas ele não conseguirá sem vocês. As suas habilidades – disse, encarando os irmãos ruivos – são bastante normais, mas vocês tem uma devoção cega por seu amigo que servirá de farol para guia-los na direção dos poderes superiores que precisam para derrotar o mal. E acreditem: se o seu mundo cair a repercussão será terrível para todos os universos.  
\- Mas... – Ginny ia dizer. Entretanto, a um gesto do homem, entidade, ou espírito, um novo caleidoscópio insano tomou a mente dos três jovens.  
Era quase como saborear o poder. Mas todo o poder parecia emanar de Harry. Parecia consumi-lo. E os ruivos sentiram subitamente por esse mesmo poder, que vinha do garoto que ambos idolatravam, uma fome insaciável. Paixão. Fogo.  
Hermione devotava um inegável amor pelo bruxo moreno. Mas certamente não a mesma paixão e a mesma devoção cega dos Weasleys mais jovens. Embora fosse uma bruxa brilhante, Hermione era a razão personificada. Como as melhores mentes muggles, sua vida, seus amores, seus conhecimentos, eram guiados pela razão. Certamente ela não seria capaz de consumir e ser consumida por esse fogo que os três mal experimentavam e já os viciava de maneira inebriante.  
Os dois ruivos abraçaram Harry com toda a força que possuíam. Ambos se revezaram beijando-o de maneira insana. Seus corpos jovens queimando pela fome de poder e pela luxúria que parecia vir dessa mesma fome.  
Nenhuma moralidade, bruxa ou muggle poderia pará-los naquele momento. Em algum momento suas roupas foram descartadas. O fogo do poder parecia purificar seus corpos jovens, livrando-os de toda e qualquer mácula. De qualquer pudor.  
Ginny sentiu Harry dentro dela e gritou de prazer. Sua virgindade havia sido tomada. Não da maneira romântica que havia sonhado um dia. De maneira violenta. Mas ainda assim por aquele que a menina ruiva mais amava.  
Naquele momento Ron também possuiu Harry. Provavelmente ele o estava ferindo com seu pênis rígido como uma rocha. Ron também era virgem até aquele momento. Ele sonhava que sua primeira vez seria com sua amada Hermione. Mas ele há muito tempo desejava Harry. Possuí-lo era a materialização de um desejo secreto.  
Ron provavelmente estava ferindo seu amigo. Do mesmo jeito que Harry certamente estava ferindo sua irmã com a violência de seus movimentos.  
Mas Harry implorou que continuasse. Que não abrandasse. Ao mesmo tempo os gemidos e súplicas de Ginny, suas pernas e braços em volta do seu amante, eram uma demonstração inequívoca de que a garota também não queria trégua.  
Os olhos verdes de Harry brilhavam mais do que em qualquer outro momento que a jovem bruxa tivesse memória. Havia lágrimas na sua face. Ele certamente estava com muita dor. Como ela também estava. Mas nenhum deles queria nada mais do que aquela dor. Aquela luxúria.  
Ginny beijou Harry sofregamente, saqueando sua boca da mesma forma que o garoto saqueava as profundezas do seu sexo de maneira implacável. Foi quando ela viu. Sobre o seu amante, seu corpo esmagando o jovem bruxo contra ela, os olhos azuis de seu irmão, que nunca pareceram mais brilhantes, mais intensos.  
A atração e a luxúria que os dois sentiam por seu amado de alguma forma conectou os irmãos. Sobre os ombros de Harry os dois jovens Weasleys se beijaram. Foi mágico. A dor que Harry e Ginny sentiram com a violação que sofriam, de alguma forma atingiu Ron. Bem como o prazer brutal. Num grito de dor, mas ao mesmo tempo de triunfo, Ron aprofundou-se mais ainda no canal apertado de Harry.  
O clímax dos três jovens foi simultâneo. Como uma explosão. A dor, o prazer e o poder foram compartilhados naquele momento. Eles poderiam morrer e o fariam felizes. Nada mais importava, a não ser o prazer que os impregnava e aos seus amantes.  
Mundos e universos foram vistos naquele momento. Mundos em que Voldemort reinava insano. Pronto para violar todas as regras da magia. Pronto para destruir universos inteiros apenas para que pudesse viver eternamente. Apenas para que Voldemorts de vários universos se enfrentassem, invocando poderes obscenos. Nada sobreviveria!  
Quando finalmente se separaram, mas não completamente, os três ainda se tocavam com paixão. E estavam em prantos.  
Pairando sobre tudo estava Fato. Que nunca havia se retirado. A luxúria dos jovens adolescentes pouco significava para alguém que já havia presenciado mil universos e mil vidas, paixões e mortes. Se alguma emoção ainda restasse nele, o homem, entidade ou espírito, sorriria.  
A pequena fração do imenso poder que ambicionava para os jovens bruxos desse universo havia matado inumeráveis seres de outras realidades. Mas os jovens bruxos sobreviveram. Eles eram tão fortes quanto os Superiores imaginavam.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
1998  
\- Oi, Voldie.  
O Lorde das Trevas sobressaltou-se. Poucos minutos atrás ele havia lançado maldições de morte aleatoriamente na direção de alguns dos seus supostos seguidores que haviam pateticamente soltado suas varinhas e estavam prontos para se render a Harry Potter.  
Agora, inesperadamente, Harry Potter em pessoa estava ali, a poucos passos dele, no meio do seu círculo de comensais da morte mais fiéis. Calmo como se aquela não fosse a batalha que decidiria a sorte do mundo mágico. E chamando-o por um apelido odioso. Algo estava muito, mas muito errado!  
Ladeando o suposto herói estava um casal de ruivos. Provavelmente Weasleys. Certamente a corja mais desprezível do mundo mágico. Sangues puros amantes de trouxas e sangues ruins. Traidores do próprio sangue. Ambos carregavam espadas impressionantes como se fossem patéticos guerreiros trouxas saídos de alguma história de mau gosto.  
\- AQUELES QUE POSSUEM ALGUMA ESPERANÇA DE VIVER, APNAS LARGUEM SUAS VARINHAS E SE AJOELHEM! – disse o garoto ruivo de maneira a não deixar dúvidas de que falava sério.  
A algumas dezenas de metros da multidão de comensais da morte, três dos cinco gigantes da horda maligna se aproximaram, fazendo o chão da floresta tremer. Muitos comensais da morte e a maioria dos lobisomens apenas queriam fugir. Eles não estavam ali para serem mortos em nome de uma ideia que mal abraçavam ou em nome de um senhor, que ao que lhes parecia agora, não era assim tão poderoso.  
Abismada, a multidão de facínoras viu Harry Potter levitar vários metros acima do solo. A imagem era inegável e obscenamente bela. Alguns, que possuíam referências trouxas, imediatamente pensaram naquelas imagens religiosas de anjos ou santos subindo aos céus.  
Como todos puderam perceber rapidamente, se a imagem fosse a de um anjo, aquele era inegavelmente um anjo vingador. Ou um anjo da morte, prestes a castigar os pecadores.  
Raios prateados saíram das mãos esticadas do jovem bruxo atravessando a pele dos gigantes, que todos julgavam duras como o aço. O grito das três criaturas encheu a floresta e foi ouvido a quilômetros de distância. Os brutamontes despencaram uns sobre os outros como se a vida simplesmente houvesse desistido deles, esmagando na sua queda dezenas de comensais da morte, lobisomens e a horda de vampiros que espreitava na retaguarda dos bandidos.  
Os dois gigantes restantes correram. Seus corpos poderosos, mas desengonçados mais uma vez estremecendo a floresta. Apenas para serem parados por vários hipogrifo voando na altura das suas cabeças, perfurando com suas garras afiadas os seus olhos. Cegos e ensanguentados, emitindo gritos medonhos, as bestas foram abatidas por um mar de flechas disparadas pelos centauros a partir de algum lugar da Floresta Proibida.  
Suas quedas devastaram dezenas de árvores, abrindo uma trilha tortuosa na mata. Os partidários do Lorde das Trevas que tentaram fugir no meio do inferno verde formado pelo emaranhado de troncos e folhas caídas descobriram-se subitamente face a face com os centauros. Que não estavam felizes de ter a sua floresta violada.  
Bruxos das trevas caíram gritando em agonia, perfurados por lanças e punhais afiados feitos de pedra. Os poucos que conseguiram contornar seus companheiros caídos foram apresentados a uma maça de madeira gigantesca habilmente manipulada por Hagrid, derrubando dois ou três infelizes de cada vez.  
\- Vocês querem fugir agora, seus covardões desprezíveis! – gritou o meio gigante – Tomem isso! E isso!  
O som vicioso de crânios e membros sendo rachados lançou o pânico absoluto nas hordas de Voldemort. Feitiços ricocheteavam inofensivos no meio gigante, apenas rasgando suas roupas rústicas. Aquele pareceu ser o momento ideal para Ginny e Ron iniciarem seus trabalhos.  
Os irmãos ruivos manipulavam suas grandes espadas como se elas não pesassem nada. Provavelmente eram lâminas mágicas que os dois Weasleys moviam como se fossem espadas de brinquedo. Mas não eram menos mortais. Sua lâmina cortava os corpos dos comensais da morte como se esses fossem feitos de manteiga.  
A carnificina, a qual Harry Potter se juntou, durou vários minutos. Potter nem mesmo possuía uma lâmina. Mas a cada gesto seu, como se cortasse o ar, bruxos malignos caíam gritando, seus membros separados do tronco, suas cabeças decepadas de seus pescoços.  
A um gesto de sua mão a forma trêmula e ensanguentada de Bellatriz Lestrange, a mais fiel e insana aliada do Lorde das Trevas, flutuou na direção de Harry. Quando a bruxa maligna apontou sua varinha na direção de Hagrid, um poderoso feitiço de corte do jovem bruxo havia decepado sua mão que carregava a varinha.  
Os dois Weasleys, como arcanjos da destruição, continuavam a carnificina. Feitiço algum os acertava. E eram rápidos como o inferno! Dezenas, centenas de bruxos malignos eram mortos, dois, três, até quatro de cada vez. Quando alguém pensava que ia acertá-los ou os encurralar, eles simplesmente sumiam e apareciam às costas do seu agressor, que não viveria para lançar outro feitiço.  
Bellatriz chorava de dor. Voldemort assistia a tudo completamente impassível. Os seus seguidores não imaginavam que Harry o havia paralisado. Para sentir o prazer de ver o mais bruxo do mal presenciar impotente o seu domínio ser feito em pedaços. Resolveria, contudo, mais tarde sua pendência com o líder das trevas.  
\- Você e seu lorde eu deixei para mim, Bella – praticamente rosnou Harry.  
Invocando uma lança, que parecia ser feita da luz mais pura, o feiticeiro de cabelos negros atravessou a bruxa maligna na altura do abdômen, atirando-a ao solo e prendendo seu corpo violado no chão úmido da floresta.  
\- Você vai ver agora a morte do seu senhor, sua cadela demente! – disse Harry, usando seu poder apenas para prolongar o sofrimento da feiticeira maligna.  
Calmamente o jovem caminhou na direção do Lorde das Trevas. Em volta dele bruxos agonizavam ou gritavam por clemência. Havia também uma horrenda trilha de sangue, vísceras e corpos. Alguns poucos comensais da morte ainda vivos estavam de joelhos, as varinhas frouxamente abandonadas. Ginny e Ron, a qualquer ameaça de um gesto hostil, moviam-se com o que parecia ser a velocidade da luz e suas espadas, brilhando com o sangue de centenas de bruxos, fazia uma nova vítima.  
\- O SEU PATÉTICO LÍDER CONHECERÁ HOJE O VERDADEIRO PODER! – sentenciou Harry com sua voz magicamente ampliada. Dentro do castelo ele estava sendo ouvido por todos.  
A poucos metros de Voldemort, seus olhos verdes brilhantes poderiam ser vistos na noite fria de outono por todos aqueles que estavam de frente para ele. Na verdade, às costas do jovem havia apenas Bellatriz, gritando e praguejando, presa ao chão pela lança invocada por Harry.  
Retornando à voz normal, para que apenas o lorde das Trevas pudesse ouvi-lo, o jovem disse:  
\- Eu destruí todos os seus horcruxes, Voldie. Sim, eu sei o seu segredinho sujo. Seu patético medo de morrer. Sua obsessão pela imortalidade. Antes de dizimar seu exército de covardes, assassinos e violadores, eu me reuni com os centauros e chamei Hagrid de volta para Hogwarts. Eles também mereciam sua vingança. Todos os traidores que você possuía infiltrados no ministério mágico britânico e nos ministérios europeus estão mortos. Aqueles que estão vivos ficarão sabendo o quão patético você era e o tamanho de sua humilhação. Minha mãe implorou por mim, mas você morrerá sem emitir um único som, sua criatura desprezível!  
E de novo amplificando sua voz, Harry se fez ouvir novamente em toda a Floresta proibida, no castelo e em Hogsmeade:  
\- AGORA EU ME TORNEI A MORTE. O DESTRUIDOR DOS MUNDOS. NÓS MATAMOS LORDES DAS TREVAS EM VÁRIOS UNIVERSOS. ESSE É O NOSSO TRABALHO. E NÓS GOSTAMOS DELE!  
Andando até o corpo moribundo da discípula insana de Voldemort, o jovem bruxo extraiu cruelmente a lança que a empalava, deixando a bruxa em agonia. Logo depois, num gesto decidido, a cabeça do Lorde das Trevas foi separada do corpo, que caiu sem vida.  
Ron e Ginny queimaram seu cadáver usando o feitiço Fogo maldito. Surpreendentemente os dois irmãos sabiam como invocar e controlar o feitiço das trevas, que a maioria dos bruxos não se atrevia nem mesmo de mencionar, temido pelo seu caráter incontrolável.  
\- Oi, Bella – disse Harry Potter de maneira quase gentil, voltando-se para a comensal da morte que agonizava – Isso é pelos pais de Neville.  
O corpo da bruxa também foi queimado e reduzido a cinzas.  
Um silêncio de morte, apenas entrecortado por alguns gemidos de agonia dos poucos bruxos sobreviventes caiu sobre a floresta. O cheiro também era de morte.  
Um grupo de centauros acenou amistosamente para os três jovens e logo depois se podia ouvir o galope das criaturas rumando para o interior da floresta.  
\- Meu senhor... – gaguejou um bruxo desgrenhado, de aparência doentia. Ele mal se segurava em pé, amparando-se numa mulher esguia.  
\- Afaste-se de mim, Malfoy – Harry ordenou. Sua voz fria como aço, fazendo o casal aristocrático estremecer.  
\- Você está vivo apenas porque sabemos que seu filho e sua mulher não são assassinos como os que matamos hoje – afirmou Ron.  
\- Volte para a Mansão Malfoy e espere lá – ordenou Ginny. Se você fizer qualquer coisa que nos desagrade... Bem, você viu do que somos capazes.  
Lucius Malfoy levantou-se e fez menção de se afastar desajeitadamente, mas para surpresa dos três adolescentes, Narcisa Malfoy obrigou-o a se curvar e fazer uma mesura para os três jovens.  
Em volta, todos aqueles que haviam sido poupados estavam de joelhos.  
Os três, com sua imponente roupa de couro, sujos do sangue dos seus inimigos pareciam realmente os anjos da morte.  
Pelos tempos que se seguiriam, canções, odes e sinfonias seriam compostas em honra do guerreiro Harry Potter, sua lança de luz e seus temíveis escudeiros, os irmãos Weasleys. A Batalha de Hogwarts se tornaria uma lenda no mundo mágico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Agora me tornei a morte, o destruidor de mundos" é uma citação tirada do Bhagavad Gita, texto religioso indu.É parte da célebre obra "Mahabharata". Segundo relatos, o cientista  
> Robert Oppenheimer, um dos pais da bomba atômica diz que pensou nesses versos após a realização da primeira explosão nuclear no deserto do Novo México, nos EUA.

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei se alguém lê esse site em português, mas gostaria de reviews, ou não continuo!


End file.
